jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Cad Bane
Übersetztes Zitat aus Invitation Only: „Master Cad Bane, I presume. I've heard much about you. Who hasn't? The greatest hunter since Jango lost his head…“ Cad Bane war ein Duros-Kopfgeldjäger, der nach Jango Fetts Ableben in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit auf Geonosis als der Beste seiner Zunft galt. Biografie Die Befreiung von Ziro dem Hutt Zusammenstellung eines Teams Übersetztes Zitat aus Invitation Only: „Such fighting spirit, Davtokk. Almost commendable, if you were successful. But you know what they say about almost.“ „This...this was a test?“ „Yes. But not yours. A test of my colleagues. They're solitary types and I need a team. I am happy to say they passed...by ensuring that you failed.“ Während der Klonkriege war der Hutt Ziro von der Galaktischen Republik gefangen genommen worden. Cad Bane bekam von Graf Dooku eine hohe Belohnung versprochen, wenn es ihm gelänge, den Hutten aus seinem Gefängnis auf Coruscant zu befreien.The Chilling Season Finale Introduces a Deadly New Enemy Er fasste daher den Plan, mehrere Senatoren der Republik als Geisel zu nehmen und gegen Ziro auszutauschen. Für diesen Plan benötigte er jedoch mehrere Mitstreiter, weshalb er sich an die Kopfgeldjäger Robonino, Shahan Alama und Aurra Sing wandte. Um sicherzugehen, dass diese gut genug für seine Mission waren, unterzog er jene zunächst einem Test: Auf Keyorin versuchte der Kopfgeldjäger Davtokk Cad Bane zu töten und sich das auf den Duro ausgesetzte Kopfgeld zu verdienen. Doch nutzte Cad diese Bedrohung auf sein Leben für diesen Test. Seine potenziellen Teammitglieder sollten das Attentat verhindern und sicherstellen, dass es Davtokk nicht gelang, zu entkommen, sowie zu beweisen, dass sie fähig waren, als Team zusammenzuarbeiten. Dafür stellten sie einen wie Cad Bane aussehenden und mit Thermaldetonatoren bestückten Droiden als Köder in der Cantina des Raumhafens auf. Nachdem Davtokk den Köder niedergeschossen hatte, schlugen die Kopfgeldjäger zu und Robonino zündete die Detonatoren. Zwar konnte Davtokk fürs erste entkommen, doch als Aurra Sing ihm ins Bein schoss, ging er zu Boden und wurde umstellt. Daraufhin erschien der wahre Cad Bane und erschoss Davtokk, nachdem er seinem zukünftigen Team mitteilte, dass sie seinen Test bestanden hätten.Invitation Only Erpressung des Kanzlers thumb|left|Cad Bane verhandelt mit [[Kanzler Palpatine]]Im Anschuss daran begab sich Cad Bane und seine neuen Gefährten gemeinsam mit zwei Kommandodroiden und drei IG-86-Droiden nach Coruscant. Cad Bane flog in einem Luftgleiter mit den Kommandodroiden, einem IG-86 und Shahan Alama direkt zum Senatsgebäude, während der Rest in einem benachbarten Gebäude Stellung bezog. Noch während des Landeanfluges wurde Bane von Gardisten des Senatskommandos darauf hingewiesen, dass er in eine Sperrzone eingedrungen sei und hier nicht landen dürfe. Bane landete dennoch und erklärte den Gardisten, dass er Geschäfte im Senat zu erledigen habe. Als die Gardisten ihn dennoch nicht passieren ließen, eröffnete Aurra Sing mit einem Scharfschützengewehr das Feuer auf sie. Während Sing, unterstützt durch die Kommandodroiden und den IG-86-Droiden, die meisten Gardisten tötete, brach Bane dem Captain der Gardisten das Genick. Cad Bane betrat nun mit seinen Gefährten und zwei der IG-86s den Senat, während ein IG-86 und die Kommandodroiden zurückblieben. Unterwegs schossen sie einige Wachen und Droiden nieder und ließen Robonino bei der Energiekontrolle zurück. Anschließend passten sie einen Wachwechsel der Gardisten ab, sodass Bane, als beide Schichten in einem Raum versammelt waren, alle Gardisten mit einem Thermaldetonator töten konnte. Sie drangen weiter in den Ostflügel des Senats ein und umstellten einige Senatoren, die gerade ihr Vorgehen für die Abstimmung eines Gesetzesentwurfs zur Lockerung der Privatsphäre besprachen. Unter den Senatoren waren auch Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Philo, Jakker-Sun, Dantum Roohd, Zinn Paulness, Onaconda Farr und der Protokolldroide C-3PO. Banes Gruppe betrat den Raum durch verschiedene Türen, um die Senatoren zu umstellen, und Bane forderte sie auf, sich ruhig zu verhalten, doch Senator Philo versuchte dennoch, den Raum zu verlassen, worauf Bane ihm in den Rücken schoss. Anschließend setzte er sich mit Kanzler Palpatine in Verbindung und wies ihn darauf hin, dass er die Senatoren als Geiseln genommen habe und dass Palpatine Ziro befreien solle. Als der Kanzler die Forderung jedoch zunächst ablehnte, verlieh Bane dieser Nachdruck, indem er von Robonino die Hauptenergie und die Kommunikation abschalten ließ, wodurch sich auch alle Sicherheitstüren des Gebäudes verschlossen. Anschließend begann Bane, den Senatoren nacheinander ihre Komlinks abzunehmen. Als er sich gerade Senatorin Amidala zuwandte, bemerkte er, dass er von außerhalb des Raum durch den Jedi Anakin Skywalker beobachtet wurde und eröffnete sofort das Feuer auf ihn, verfehlte ihn jedoch, weshalb er Shahan Alama und einen IG-86 losschickte, um den Jedi zu verfolgen. Als Shahan zurückkehrte, berichtete er, dass der Droide zwar zerstört sei, der Jedi aber vermutlich keine Waffe habe, weshalb Cad Bane Shahan erneut losschickte, um den Jedi einzufangen, diesmal in Begleitung von Aurra Sing. Anschließend setzte sich Bane erneut mit Palpatine in Verbindung und wiederholte seine Forderung, dass dieser Ziro begnadigen solle. Diesmal stimmte Palpatine dem zu. thumb|right|[[Ziro gratuliert Cad Bane zu dessen Erfolg]] Schließlich kehrten Shahan und Aurra zusammen mit Robonino und dem bewusstlosen und gefesselten Jedi zurück. Bane befahl, ihn zu den anderen Gefangenen zu schaffen und setzte sich anschließend mit dem IG-86-Droiden 3D, der Ziros Begnadigung gemeinsam mit Senator Orn Free Taa zu republikanischen Gefängnis brachte, in Verbindung um nachzufragen, ob dieser im Zeitplan läge. Nachdem dieser das bestätigte, ließ Bane mehrere Sprengsätze im Raum der Gefangenen anbringen und teilte Palpatine mit, das die Krise nun vorüber sei und er die Geiseln freilassen werde, Palpatine sollte aber keine weiteren Schritte vor Sonnenuntergang einleiten. Bevor er sich vor dem Senat mit 3D und Ziro traf, aktivierte er Lichtschranken zwischen den Sprengsätzen und sagte den Geiseln, dass diese die Sprengsätze auslösen würde. Doch vor den Senatsgebäude wartete bereits ein Trupp Klonkrieger auf Cad Bane, um ihn festzunehmen. Bane drohte darauf, die Sprengsätze mittels Fernzündung zu zünden, weshalb die Klone ihn auf Palpatines Anweisung passieren ließen. Darauf verließ er den Senat mit seinen Gefährten und Ziro in einem Luftgleiter und zündete die Sprengsätze, er wusste jedoch nicht, dass die Senatoren bereits von Anakin Skywalker in Sicherheit gebracht worden waren. Ziro gratuliert Bane zu der erfolgreichen Mission, doch dieser wies nur darauf hin, dass er jetzt seine Belohnung erwarte. Auflösung des Teams Übersetztes Zitat aus Hunting the Hunters: „Boy, if I wanted your share, I would have killed you back in the Senate“ Nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung von Ziro zahlte Bane noch auf Ebene 1312 der Unterstadt Coruscants seinen Mitstreitern einen Teil der Belohung aus und gab ihnen die Anweisung sich zu verstecken und nicht gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Shahan Alama fühlte sich aber von Bane über den Tisch gezogen, da es nicht die vereinbarte Creditmenge war die ihnen Cad Bane auszahlte. Dieser entgegnet darauf nur, dass die volle Bezahlung auch erst ausgezahlt werden würde, wenn Ziro in einem sichern Hafen angelangt sei, und er diesen Teil des Auftrag alleine abwickeln würde und anschließend ihnen den Rest zukommen liese. Shahan Alama war von dieser Vorgehensweise nicht begeistert, doch er fügte sich, da ihm Cad Bane verdeutlichte, dass er, falls er vorhätte, sie über den Tisch zu ziehen, sie längst nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Daraufhin trennten sich die Weg der Kopfgeldjäger wieder.Hunting the Hunters Weitere Aufträge Persönlichkeit Cad Bane war ein Kopfgeldjäger, der, anders als der langjährige Spitzenmann des Geschäfts Jango Fett, keine Gefangenen nahm, sondern seine Opfer tötetn, sofern sie ihm nicht mehr Geld anboten als sein Auftraggeber. Dann würde er sich, wenn nötig, auch gegen seinen Auftraggeber wenden und diesen töten.Report von der Wondercon 2009 im Official Star Wars Blog Während seiner Einsätze ging Cad Bane absolut skrupellos und gnadenlos vor. Er hatte keine Skrupel davor, während seines Einsatzes auch unbeteiligte Zivilisten zu töten. Ausrüstung Cad Bane verfügte über ausgezeichnete Ausrüstung, um seine Arbeit zu erleichtern. Er verfügte über ein Atemgerät, das ihn bei Bedarf über direkt in seinen Mund implantierte Schläuche mit atembarer Luft versorgte. Seine Handgelkhandschuhe verfügten über einen Seilwerfer, ein Komlink, einen Datenanschluss und einen Kontakt-Stunner. Banes Stiefel waren mit Miniraketen ausgestattet, die ihm eine maximale Mobilität verliehen. Als Waffen verwendete er zwei Blasterpistolen, die aus je einer LL-30 Blasterpistole nach Banes eigenen Bedürfnissen gebaut worden waren. Cad Banes Schiff, die Xanadu Blood war ein modifizierter Porax-38-Raumjäger, der über gegenüber dem Standardmodell des Jägers über stärkere Waffen verfügte. Cad bekam das Schiff von den Separatisten als Bezahlung für die Arbeit, die er für sie erledigt hatte.Die Xanadu Blood von Hasbro Hinter den Kulissen *Die ersten Entwürfe für Cad Bane sollten sich an Durge orientieren, doch wurde die Person schließlich Aufgrund von George Lucas' Anraten an die von Lee Van Cleef gespielten Personen in den Italo-Western Für ein paar Dollar mehr und Zwei glorreiche Halunken angelegt. Bei seinen Recherchen für die Figur fand Dave Filoni bei den Konzeptzeichnungen der Original Trilogie, einen Kopfgeldjäger mit einem großen weiten Hut. Nach den ersten Zeichnungen von Dave vollendete Kilian Plunkett das Design von Cad.Report von der Wondercon 2009 im Official Star Wars Blog In der Endversion des Charakters weist Cad Banes Hut erhebliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Dave Filonis eigenem Hut auf, worauf dieser auch in seinem Videokommentar zur Episode Das Geiseldrama anspielt. *Cad Bane wurde in der englischen Version von Das Geiseldrama von Corey Burton gesprochen.[http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode022.html Episodenführer zu Das Geiseldrama] Quellen *''Das Geiseldrama'' *[http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode022.html Episodenführer zu Das Geiseldrama] *''Invitation Only'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band 1, Seite 57) *''The Essential Atlas'' (Seite 80) *Report von der Wondercon 2009 im Official Star Wars Blog *Beware of Bane auf StarWars.com *The Chilling Season Finale Introduces a Deadly New Enemy auf StarWars.com *Jedi, Lock Up Your Holocrons! auf StarWars.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Duros Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Cyborgs da:Cad Bane en:Cad Bane es:Cad Bane nl:Cad Bane pl:Cad Bane fi:Cad Bane sv:Cad Bane